Beautiful Mistake
by ladyswanmillz
Summary: Emma Swan is your typical good girl, never harmed a fly, always obeyed the rules, has been madly in love with the evil queen since they were teenagers. the evil queen shares the same feelings about Emma as well, but before they can be together. something wicked this way comes, and so does two certain little gifts that wasn't planned, but was still cherished none the less.
1. Brand New World

Beautiful Mistake.

growing up I was always the sweet, obedient, good girl that followed the rules and obeyed my mother and father. I never caused any trouble for anyone. I used my magic only to help those in need and tried so very hard to stay on the right path. I didn't have many friends, except for Regina she has been my best friend for as long as I can remember. We've both have gone through so much together growing up in misthaven, practicing our magic, taking riding lessons from daddy. We were so happy then.

But things began changing as we got older, I had realized that I was falling hard for the brunette, she was on my mind constantly, haunting my dreams day and night. But alas I could do nothing about it because she was betrothed to Prince Daniel, but the night before her wedding day she came to me in the middle of the night crying. I was still half asleep but well aware the my love was in pain so I patted on the empty stop of my bed to indicate that she should join me.

As soon as I felt a dip in the bed I pulled her into me and held her, while she cried I began to rub circles in her back and played with her hair until her breath evened out and the sniffling stopped. Once she was calm enough I asked her what was the matter. She slowly began explaining to me that she thinks she is longer in love with my arch enemy daniel, or if she ever was in the first place. That shocked me to my core what was the brunette getting at? I didn't ask her and let her carry on with her story. She further explained that she may be in love with another, but she also said that kind of love was forbidden. That peaked my interest so I cut her off and asked who was the person she was love with. She moved from besides me to nestle herself in between my legs then looked deeply into my eyes. I noticed that look of longing, because I had it too every time I'm near her. But I also noticed another look a look of pure love. I blinked twice to see if I was dreaming and was about to ask her who this new love was when she leaned her face closer to mine until I felt her deliciously soft lips on mine. I was in complete and utter shock from the kiss until I noticed she was starting to pull back. And before you know it I pulled her back into me and started to kiss her back. As soon as we felt the need for air we pulled apart and she looked at me again whispering i love you. I spoke the same words to her. And on that night our souls connected I felt our magic combining into one and it was the greatest night of our lives. And when morning rose I knew Regina still had to go through with the wedding but I refused to acknowledged that from here on I would have to share her with that dirty dog of a prince. But little did we know that we were being watched. Our magic could have sensed that we were but it didn't because that warlock or witch had stronger magic than us.

Time skips ahead 6 hours later

I'm standing in line with the other bridesmaid's waiting for my love to walk down the aisle trying desperately not to shed the tears I was holding back. I looked at regina who was looking at me and noticed that she was crying under her veil as she mouthed these words to me. I love you so much my dear, oh how I wished it was you standing at the altar waiting for me. My heart shattered into a million peices. Then suddenly I felt the urge to stop the wedding from happening and going to regina to propose to her because I had the ring on me I had bought it right after she left to get ready for the wedding. But as soon as the idea popped into my head I felt myself being pulled away in a cloud of red and white smoke. I looked at regina and saw the same smoke poofing her away too.

October 17, 2015 Central Park, New York City.

Appearing in what seems to be a forest of some sort, I panic and begin to search for Regina praying that she isn't hurt or in any danger.

"Regina? Are you here?"

I hear rustling from someplace near me, thinking It was an Intruder I go grab my sword. When I realize I longer have it attached to me. I remained hidden until I hear a familiar voice call out my name.

"Emma?"

I pop from out of the bushes and followed the sound of Regina's voice.

"Regina I'm here" I reply waiting for her to come out of hiding.

Once Regina comes out of the bushes a cloud of green smoke flashes in front of us. As soon as the smoke clears, we notice Tinkerbell floating before us.

"Tink what the hell is going on here!" Regina asks.

" And what Realm are we in?" I ask as well.

"You're in a town called New York City, You're standing in Central Park."

" And lastly you're on earth, someone very powerful and very wicked is after you two"

" I don't know much about this woman but her name is Zelena"

"You two have to get to the bottom of this soon and fast if you all want to be reunited with the rest of us."

"Wait, wait wait a minute are you trying to tell me we weren't the only ones that got sucked up in that curse?" Regina asks.

"Yes Regina you and Emma aren't the only ones who were brought here, the rest of us are someplace in Maine called Storybrooke" Tinkerbell tells us.

Right before Regina or myself could further question Tink she poofed herself out but not before saying.

"Find Us"


	2. Settling In

Beautiful Mistake.

( _Chapter Two)_

A/N: I Don't own OUAT.

Right before Tink poofed herself back to Storybrooke. She mentioned that we had gotten separated from our families, and friends. She also told us a little about the person who casted the curse in the first place. Her name was Zelena, but that's all we know for the time being.

Meanwhile Regina and I had more pressing issues to deal with, one of them being finding a place to live, and trying to figure out how & where to get some money. so we can at least have the basic necessities to live off of until we started earning some kind of revue. In order to survive however long we'll be here until we break the curse. But getting back to the story now, I intertwined Gina's hand in mine. Beginning to guide us out of the bushes, In addition to guiding us out of Central Park.

Regina and Myself were walking around the city. Lost and confused by all the street signs, sounds, flashing lights, and those really tall buildings. Regina began to grow tired from all the walking, when she suddenly stopped herself and Emma from walking any further. Inhaling deeply to catch her breath. Regina suddenly said.

"Babe why don't we just find an apartment around here, zap ourselves our own secluded floor that way we wouldn't be bothered by pestering neighbors, or children bugging us. While we hunt for this "Zelena" person. We'd also be able to use our magic more freely too dear.

"We could also give ourselves jobs, so that way we'll have money too." Regina mentioned.

"Hmm I never thought about that babe, that sounds so much better, than us walking around here looking like complete idiots.

"C'mon I saw an ad down the block that said there was a free vacancy in the apartment complex.

Finding an apartment turned out to be easier, than trying to find a decent job that pays well enough. I was fed up and tired of trying, nearly giving in to the temptation of using my magic. To get myself and Gina a high paying job.

I was in the middle of casting the spell, when In walks Gina with the biggest smile on her face.

Seeing Regina so giddy, and happy instantly made me cancel the spell completely forgetting all of my frustrations and worries for the time being.

"What's got you all giddy all of a sudden?"

"Well If you must know I found us jobs without using magic like you were about to dear"

" SAY WHAT?! NO I WASN'T!" I say dramatically trying to seem innocent.

"Miss Swan may I remind you that I too have magic, and can sense when you use it?"

"Shit okay I was about to use magic to find us job's, but I only did it because I was starting to get fed up of everything!"

" Don't go making excuses Miss Swan"

"Now come on it's getting late"

A/N: I hate to end it here but I really don't know what else to add here, and this is way past due.

P.P.S. The reason I haven't posted in forever is because 1. I forgot my password and number two is my old cpu died and I couldn't get a new one til xmas.


End file.
